The One Life War II
by Honorchior
Summary: Everyone forgot to celebrate Lizzie's birthday, and as they remember strange things start happening. No one is uneffected, not the Cat Emporium Cats or even Scott and Yammy! The Minecraft gods are angry, and this, like last time, probably won't end well... (Ok enjoy. I'm finally posting this. LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!)
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe everyone forgot my birthday!_ Lizzie thought to herself. She had just recorded a video for One Life and everyone had forgotten about her birthday. _No matter, I can get presents for myself better than anyone could get for me. I know what I want and need._ She was walking towards the shopping district to refill her stock on bones. Joey had bought her out again.

Lizzie reached her shop and started to restock. From bones alone she had made nearly a half a stack of diamonds. These were the times to own a skeleton spawner. Lizzie took the diamonds and then restocked the bones. She put 16 in the front stack and 64 in the rest so that she would get the most amount of diamonds before needing to restock. After restocking, she went back to her house to put the diamonds away. Her new pet cat's home was expensive in the diamonds department, so she was glad to have an extra half stack of diamonds laying around.

After she completed this, she went outside to visit her new kitty, Salam. Sure Salam had tried to kill her, but he was adorable, and that's what matters. However, before she could make it into Salam's home, the ground opened up and Lizzie fell. She screamed.

It was a good thing Joel was out getting groceries, or he would have come running in to see what was the matter. She fell into a puddle of water that disappeared once she landed safely. She was only able to look around for a few seconds, but she saw there were many other jails with many different color themes, but it went too fast.

A kick message appeared on Lizzie's screen. "Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late."

"What is going on?" Lizzie exclaimed. "Is this some kind of prank? I love One Life and don't want to be ban. That is just under two weeks away..." She continued to look at the kick screen. "What do I do? I'm so confused."

* * *

Hey guys! I promised the One Life War 2, so here it is. I started writing this even before I posted the first one. As you can tell, it takes place back in October of 2017 so... that was a long time ago. My friends keep telling me to publish it for everyone, so I finally gave in. This one is longer than my first one, and if you haven't read the first one, I suggest you do as it references that one a lot. It is important to understand that I started writing this just after Lizzie's Birthday, but still when things like The Purge was just a joke by Scott. I plan to post 1-2 times a week as it is already done, but my summer is going to be relatively busy. I'm not really proud of these first chapters which is why I'm posting them in groups of four (every 4 chapters is a Cat Emporium chapter.) They are pretty bad and repetitive but if you want to read them, it gives you something to do, so enjoy! Until next time! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! How could I have forgotten?" Stacy yelled, she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Stacy was looking at her phone. She had alerts from all of her social media sites, and they all said the same thing. "Today is LDShadowLady's birthday!"

Stacy decided a belated birthday present was better than no birthday present. She was suppose to record and post a DogCraft episode today, and a One Life tomorrow, but her dogs could wait, Lizzie needed a birthday present! Besides, her viewers didn't know that!

Stacy booted up One Life. She was able to make Lizzie a birthday present that she was sure Lizzie would appreciate. Joey logged on after she finished up her video.

"Hey Joey." Stacy said in the chat.

"Hey Stacy." Joey replied.

"What are you doing? Have you completed those ten episodes of community service yet?" Stacy asked.

"I completed those last week Stacy. The viewers didn't really like them too much."

"Huh, I didn't know you were done already."

"Well, we don't talk much anymore."

"Well, you did control Lizzie with her cats and start a server wide war that almost ended in the destruction of everyone who didn't side with you and the total annihilation of the server."

"I didn't expect it to go that far, in my defence…"

"Well, it did, you may have completed your community service time, but it will take awhile to earn everyone's trust and respect back."

"Do you trust/respect me?"

Stacy looked at the question for a few moments, took a deep breath, and continued to type into the chat. "Sort of. Joey, you have done bad and rude stuff before… Kill my pets, kill me, kill more pets, steal my stuff, burn my stuff… Doing 'bad' stuff isn't exactly new for you, but still, this has probably been an all time low for you."

"Are you avoiding answering the question?"

Stacy looked at that question, took another deep breath, and continued typing. "Joey, I think that you were just appealing to your nature. I don't trust your nature, but I know you are trying to make things right. I don't trust you like I did before this whole thing happened, but I respect that you're at least trying, which is something most of the others don't see."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Stacy."

"Any time, and Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget Lizzie's birthday too."

"Oh shoot!"

"Yeah… Good luck with that."

"I forgot to mail the package!"

Stacy just laughed at this. Joey got off the server. Stacy went to check on her dog adoption center.

All of the sudden, on Stacy's way to her dog adoption center, the ground opened up and swallowed her. It took Stacy a second to register what was going on, but once she did, she was yelling. Her dogs looked at her like she was a weirdo, and Milktoast covered her ears. She landed in some water that disappeared as soon as she landed. She appeared in a cell with dark blue and white decorations. Around here were many other colored cells, but before Stacy could look around to determine what was going on, she received a kick message.

"Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late."

Stacy decided she wanted to record DogCraft.


	3. Chapter 3

"As promised guys, we are going to be setting up something for Lizzie's birthday." It was a day after Lizzie's birthday and Callum had forgotten to get her something for her birthday. The video was go be going up in two or three days, but Callum wanted to get this ready before he forgot again.

"I don't have many diamonds, or really anything Lizzie needs, so I decided that as a present, I was going to do a little quest." Callum said to his camera. Was it weird he was talking to the future? Probably, but thus was the life a of Youtuber.

Callum got some chests, some book and quills, and a sign. "Now we go to Lizzie's." He stopped recording, the viewers had seen the trip enough times, they didn't need to see it again. He started recording once he got to Lizzie's.

"Uh, do you think Lizzie has those traps, still?" Callum asked, "I'd better be careful…" He entered Lizzie's house wearily. "Oh, there is no traps…" Callum said with a sigh of relief. He didn't need that while trying to give Lizzie a present. He walked up to her house and rang her doorbell. Though she wasn't home, the sign asked him to, so he did. He put down the first chest. On a sign he wrote "To Lizzie, with love from Seapeekay. Happy Belated Birthday!" He cut to after he wrote the book.

"Dear Lizzie," He read. "Happy Birthday! I've set up a little quest for you! Turn the page for the first clue. I hope you like it. (If you don't at least it gives you content…) -Seapeekay." Callum turned the page. "Go to the house of the person who said this in the Crazy Craft War: "I feel like it shouldn't be in our base, he'd expect that." (If you can't remember, then you can just watch the Crazy Craft War Animation on my channel.)" Callum closed the book and put it in the chest.

"This quote was spoken by…" Callum cuts to him standing in front of Scott's house. "Scott. For those of you who can't remember, at the beginning of the battle of the war, my team and I were talking about the two pigs that were needed to fire the death machine and how I stole one, and Scott said that quote, pointing out we needed to move the pig to a safer location." Callum said. "The next clue will be put right here, outside Scott's house." Callum put down a sign that said "For Lizzie, Scott, don't touch this." Then he cut to the clip with the next clue.

He began to read. "Did you honestly remember? I had to watch the animation to remember who first suggested we moved the pig. Well, on to the next clue." He turned the page. "Go to the house that said this in the One Life War: "And you need me because I am the Pirate King." (I think this is self explanatory, but I don't get the reference…)" Callum closed the book and put it in the chest.

"As most of you know, the "Pirate King" or "King of the Sea" is…" He cut to the next clip. "Megan. We will leave the chest right here by her gate." He put a sign on the chest "For Lizzie, Please leave this alone if you are not Lizzie."

He cut the the book reading. "Last clue (this is taking me a long time to do) I really hope you are getting these without cheating, but this will be the hardest one yet." He turned the page. "When One Life first began, a place other than spawn, most of us ran. We tried to loot but someone had gotten there first. The place that we tried to loot, will have the next clue, so take a look. (If you can't remember, the third page will give you another clue.)" closed the book and put it in the chest.

"I won't read the last clue. The next place is…" He cut to the village. "This village. It was closest to spawn and most of us spent at least one night in here at one point. The place we tried to loot was the blacksmith, of course." He walked into the blacksmith and put a sign on the chest. "For Lizzie."

"As a reward for the quest I'm putting something I don't think Lizzie has. I asked Joey for a favor, and he sent me the coordinates for the jungle biome so I went and mined some Topaz. Lizzie loves gems, but I don't believe she has got Topaz yet so I got her a lot of it." He put it in the chest. Then he read the final book.

"Lizzie, I hope you enjoyed this quest, I don't think you had this yet, so I got you some. I really hope you like it! Happy birthday! -Seapeekay."

Callum went home and ended out his video. As soon as he stopped recording, he was screaming. He was falling and falling. Soon he was in a cell with an orange theme, before he could look around, he was kicked.

"Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late." Spooked, Callum got off the One Life modpack and went to play some bedwars.


	4. Chapter 4 (Cat Emporium Chapter!)

"Guys!" A cat, Kitty to be exact, was mewing in the entryway for attention. Some cats stopped and gathered around her.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, are you ok Kitty?" Heatherstar asked.

"Has anyone seen Silverflame, Kawaii, or Rainbowpuff?" Kitty asked everyone.

"Not since the meeting…" Another cat called Taylor replied.

"It has been almost four days since the meeting! Also, we never even got to finish it! What is going on? What are we going to do?" Kitty asks.

"Guys calm down! What is going on?" Moonlight asks, walking up to the group of cats that had nearly quadrupled from the original size. There were probably 50 cats there, which seems like a lot until you realize that the total number of cats that occupied the Magical Cat Emporium was somewhere between 7 and 15 thousand at this point. No one knew how many cats there were as after the war happened, a few cats had fallen in love and kittens now roamed the Cat Emporium. Most of them spent most of the day at the Kitten School, a part of the Cat Emporium the cats built without Joey's guidance. Teacher cats would teach kittens to do anything from hunting to mathematics. No humans were allowed in the Kitten School. In fact, only cats were capable of finding it and getting into it.

A few special kittens would get to study with a mentor. Mentors were cats of high up ranks, such as Kawaii, Rainbowpuff, and Silverflame, all who lead the council of cats that makes decisions for the entire Cat Emporium. Other cats that had apprentices were cats in the council and some cats trained in potion brewing.

Moonlight's apprentice was following behind Moonlight. She looked nervous.

Kitty picked up on the apprentice's nervous sent. "Nicole, are you ok? You look nervous, you're never nervous, you're always filled with confidence."

Nicole looked up at Kitty, she opened her mouth as if she was about to answer. "She's fine." Moonlight answered for the apprentice. Nicole looked back down at the ground. "Do I need to ask you again? Or can you answer my question?" Moonlight snapped.

"Calm down. Do you know where Silverflame, Kawaii, and Rainbowpuff are?" Tohbi asked.

"Oh yeah, they said something about going on a mission or something." Moonlight said. Nicole looked like she wanted to object, but she closed her mouth and looked back down at the ground.

"But we were in the middle of a council meeting! Now it is too late for it!" Kitty yelled.

"Shut up! They left _me_ in charge! No go do something productive and stop gossiping about our leaders. Obviously it was important or else they wouldn't have left us, now would they have." The cats shook their heads no. "Exactly! No go to work before I write you down and report you to the leaders when they get back for not obeying and for gossiping about them." The cats dispersed except for Kitty, Leo, Heatherstar, Taylor, and Tohbi.

"Well, Moonlight is being especially rude!" Heatherstar said.

"The power has gotten to her head again, I never understood why she was put on the council anyways. Let alone why the leaders are now leaving her in charge." Leo said.

"I wonder how long it will be till they get back." Tohbi said.

"What do you think Kitty?" Taylor asked. Kitty contemplated the question for a few moments.

"I think, something fishy is going on, and it _isn't_ Meghan's pirate shop."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyyyyyyyle! I've run out of ideas for One Life." Yammy said, coming out of her office.

"I know right, how does Joey keep doing such interesting videos."

"Don't bring Joey into this." Yammy said, holding her head. "Probably because he had to make up for causing the One Life War."

"We could do a Belated Lizzie Birthday." Kyle suggested, then he started laughing evilly. "Think of the clickbait!"

"Kyle! We will not be using my best friend for click bait!"

"Well, people love Lizzie, plus, we need content!"

"You do all the right things for all the wrong reasons…" Yammy said, shaking her head at him. "Alright we can do a present for Lizzie, but _no_ clickbait!" Yammy said.

"Ok, so what should we do for her birthday?" Kyle asks.

"Get you recording stuff ready." Yammy responds, "I've been struck with a genius plan!" The two of them shuffle to their offices and set up a call to talk to one another.

After their intros, Kyle asks again what the plan is and Yammy begins to explain.

"Alright, so I have most of the stuff we will need in my backpack. All we need to do is get to Lizzie's." Yammy says. "And I'll explain along the way." They started on their way to Lizzie's house. "So Lizzie's house is beautiful, but you know what it doesn't have?"

"Uhh a ton of cats?" Kyle guesses.

"Did you literally forget the _entire_ One Life War?" Yammy asks him.

"Uhhh, an evil cat?" Kyle asks.

"No, she got that in the video she made for her birthday. Duh. Don't you watch the other youtuber's One Life Videos?"

"Uhhhhh… I don't really have time to record and watch…"

"Seriously? We're youtubers. We _live_ on the internet." The sounds of crickets play as Yammy stares at Kyle. After many awkward moments of silence, Yammy punches Kyle and runs away.

"Ow!" He yells after her.

"Anyways, Lizzie doesn't have two things. Cat posters… everywhere... and a secret base. So of course, the best thing to make for her is a secret base of cat pictures."

"Get back here Yammy!" Kyle yells.

"Ahhhhh! Don't kill me!" She yells back.

After recording the video, the two go to the Baekery to restock the food and collect any donations for them. All of a sudden they are both falling. They hadn't stopped the call. Yammy landed in a purple room and Kyle landed in a Nicole room. They were both screaming. Then they were kicked, each receiving the same message.

"Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late."

"Yammy, something happened…" Kyle says after a few moments of shock.

"You are telling me."

"Actually, I'm _not_ telling you, I'm not allowed to."

"Same." Yammy said.

"Is this some sort of prank? Because if it is, I am _so_ not into it." Kyle said after a few more moments of silence.

"No one else was on the server!"

"Than what _is_ this?"

"My guess is as good as yours."

"Maybe that evil cat, what's her name, Moonlight! Maybe _she_ did it!" Kyle suggests.

"OK, obviously, my guess is _better_ than yours."

"What? She's evil!"

"Do I really have to explain this to you?" Yammy asked him. "You know what, I've been having troubles with coming up with ideas for One Life anyways…" Yammy got off of the call and off of Minecraft.

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken so long to post these. I'll try to get these up more consistently. Enjoy! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Meghan got on the server. "Hey Meghan." Joey says in chat.

"Hey Joey, want to open a call?" She asks him.

"Sure thing." Soon Meghan and Joey are on a call.

"How's it going Meghan?" Joey asks.

"It is going pretty well. Do you think they are going to end One Life soon?" Meghan asks.

"As much as I don't want them to, there isn't much to do on the server anymore. Well except for me, I always have something to do. By the way, why are you talking to me? Most of the others are still upset by me causing a server wide war and stuff."

"Meh. I forgave you after I finished that prank on your home. Glad to see it all cleaned up now, by the way. Did you find your stuff?"

"Yeah… Thanks a lot…"

Meghan laughed. "You deserved it."

"I know… What brings you on to the server today?"

"Forgot about Lizzie's birthday, and the comment section is _not_ happy about that. I was going to set up a present for her."

"Oh shoot."

"What? Don't tell me you forgot too!"

"Uhhh…"

"Lizzie hasn't forgiven you for the war yet! Do you want to be on her bad side so badly that you are just forgetting about her birthday?"

"You forgot too Meghan!"

"Yeah but at least I was forgiven already… Look I'll save you _this_ time. You and I can work on a present and record together."

"Really? Thanks Meghan." The two worked together and pulled together around 4 mending books, some armor and sword upgrades, and a bunch of gems.

"Thanks a lot Meghan, I owe you." Joey told her.

"Yeah you do, I'm going to AFK fish, I need more mending books."

"OK, good luck! I am going to go do some stuff off of the server. See you later." Joey said. He ended the call. Meghan set up her AFK fishing and started work on some other stuff.

She came back to the computer to find a strange note. "Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late." Meghan shook her head. It was a good thing she had so many other projects to work on, or she would be mad at whoever was doing this "prank" thing. She took a screenshot in case she would need it in a court case or something, now that those were a thing, and just continued with her day as if nothing was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

"I really haven't gotten on since the war, have I?" Britt asks herself. "Alright, I'll record today… Probably should do something for Lizzie, to keep me on her nice list." She laughed. "And maybe I can decorate for Halloween as well." Britt got on the server. It was strange, the quiet she experienced. In the war, she was always around others, there were always meows and clucks happening, and there was _never_ quiet. Yes, this was strange. Britt started her episode and explained her plan to her viewers.

"I decided that I'm going to be giving Lizzie a new pet to add to her pet castles. For some reason, she doesn't have a llama. Why, I don't know, but maybe she just wants someone to gift it to her. I think the first thing we need to be doing is going to Lizzie's and build her a llama castle. I know she stores her special pets in castles." Britt had been running to Lizzie's castle the whole time while explaining. "Here we are. See? There is a Mooshroom castle, a bunny castle, a zombie horse castle, and a skeleton horse castle. I'm gonna make the llama castle right here." She said, picking out a spot for the castle she would be making. She decided to make the main part of the castle blue. She made it just like the other castles but blue and with a llama on top of it. Next she went to Yammy's shop. "Alright let's pick out a llama." She said. She picked out a white speckled one and she put a pink carpet on it. Then she led it back to Lizzie's house and put it inside.

"Alright, now that that is done, it is nearly Halloween and we still need to decorate, so let's go back to our house and decorate." She went back to her house and began to decorate for Halloween.

When she was done, she ended out her video and went to her zombie spawner to get some more gold. She also put all the gold armor into the uncrafting furnace thing. She had tons of gold. All of a sudden she was falling. Then she landed in a magenta cell. "Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late."

"Rude!" She said after a few moments. She texted Scott.

"Scott, what is going on?"

After a few moments, "Huh? What's up Britt."

"Scott, something is wrong with your server."

"What? What are you talking about."

"One Life."

"Oh ok. What's wrong?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you, lol, do you NOT already know?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"Hmmm, I'm not really suppose to tell you, so if you didn't do it… Scott, just make sure to check the logs and stuff."

"Uhh ok Britt. I will. If you are willing to tell me anytime soon, shoot me a text."

"I will." Britt turned off her phone.

"If Scott isn't doing it, who is?"


	8. Chapter 8 (Cat Emporium Chapter!)

"We need to find out what is going on! The leaders are gone, Moonlight is crazy, there is obviously something going on with Nicole, and has anyone even _seen_ the leaders' apprentices?" Kitty asks.

"Not really, but if the leaders really _did_ go on a quest, which they likely didn't knowing what we already know, their apprentices are very young, and if it was as important as Moonlight says, the apprentices wouldn't go as the leaders wouldn't risk them getting hurt." Leo said. His tail was swishing.

"Yeah. Agreed." Heatherstar said.

"We need to figure out what is going on, and I think that starts with getting Nicole by herself and talking to her _without_ Moonlight around to keep her for talking for herself." Kitty says.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Heatherstar asks.

"I have an idea!" Taylor says, raising her paw.

"What is it, Taylor?" Leo asks.

"Apprentices have to be with their mentors at all times during the _school_ day. They _can_ go home at night."

"None of them really do that though…" Tohbi points out.

"Right, but what if there is a "family crises" at Nicole's house, then she would have an excuse to go home, and we could ask her questions there."

"But if Moonlight really _is_ hiding something and Nicole knows about it, then Moonlight would go with Nicole to keep her from talking." Heatherstar says, feeling discouraged about the plan. Everyone nods except Tohbi.

"Wait, that _would_ work for Moonlight, _if_ she wasn't temporary _leader_!" Tohbi says with excitement. Everyone became excited.

"Right! We can cause another "crisis" somewhere else that Moonlight would have to deal with as leader. Then at the same time, the problem with Nicole's family could happen and Moonlight would have no other choice but to let her go see her family!" Kitty says.

"Yeah, but Moonlight would only let her away for a bit, so we will have to be quick about it." Leo says.

"Alright. What should problems be?" Heatherstar asks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on these 4 chapters, but these are some pretty cool ones! I really hope you like them. I remember writing this chapter in particular around the time Will and Shubble were battling it out for Bee, and I got really involved in that plot line... Then Bee and Will disappeared off of the server... so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these. The next batch will be put up on Friday or Saturday, depending on which day is less busy. Also if you haven't already, go vote on my new poll (especially if you like Glenwood Prep!) I'm also working on a new project and will give you more details the sooner it is to coming out, but I wanna get this book posted all the way before I add things to my to do list. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh we are finally back!" Mariel said. "Shelby, why did we have to go to that jungle? Isn't the one Joey found closer?"

"Probably, but I don't want Joey to be controlling these cats." Shelby explained.

"Well, we have the cats now, time to see if your subscriber's comment is correct. Let's get into my house, I have a little pen for them to be in." Mariel says. The two lead the wild ocelots into the pen.

"How did they say this works again?" Shelby asks. "Let's see." She pulled up the comment. "Ok so we don't crouch we just let them run around and we give them each a fish." Shelby says, reading the comment.

"Let's try it!" Mariel says. They give each cat a little fish. Hearts appeared over each ocelot's head. The two walked over together and a baby ocelot appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" They both said, cooing over the baby ocelot.

"Yes! We will be able to make an ocelot shop!" Shelby said.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" Shelby asked.

"We should give the baby cat to Lizzie. Then she will have one of each cat in the game, including the witch cat!" Mariel said.

"Good idea! Let's name tag the cats real fast." Shelby responded with excitement. They put name tags on all three of the cats. Then they carefully took the baby ocelot out of the pen and they took it to Lizzie. They left Lizzie a name tag and a book.

"Hey Lizzie! We found something really cool about ocelots that you will likely see in the One Life World soon. We are giving you this ocelot as a little gift. I hope you enjoy it as it will be the last one needed for your collection of cats. Love, Shelby and Mariel." They signed it and put it in a chest with the name tag next to the ocelot. Then they left and ended out their episode.

"Shelby, I have to go, I'm having company over soon."

"That's ok Mariel. I'll be breeding the cats a bit for our shop and then I'll get off. I won't start building without you."

"Ok thanks Shelby. Bye!"

"Bye!" Mariel hung up and got off the server. Shelby spent a little bit of time breeding the cats, all of a sudden she was falling. She landed in a red themed jail cell, all of a sudden, a message popped up on her screen. "Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late."

Shelby looked at the screen in confusion. "What is this?" All of a sudden her phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Shelby!" A loud voice yells from the phone.

"Ahh! Graser! Don't do that!"

"Hehehe." He laughs.

"What do you want, Graser?"

"Want to record Avenue?" He asks.

"When?" She sighs.

"How about in 10 minutes?"

"Graser, you can't just ask me randomly to record, we have to schedule these things."

"I am scheduling things! I'm scheduling it for in 10 minutes!"

"Graser! You need to give more warning!"

"Hahahahaha." He laughs. "So will you be there?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, some of the fans pointed out something to help you with Bee."

"What? Why would you help me get with Bee?"

"Uhhhhhh… I need content."

"What the heck Graser!"

"What! This is the most interesting thing going on the server right now!"

"Alright what is it?"

"Shelby, how did you forget that Will is your Minecraft son?"

"So? He is a grown man now, Graser, I can't tell him what to do!"

"Shelby…"

"What?"

"Shelby…"

"What?!"

"Who is Will's father?"

"You?"

"Shelby…"

"What?!"

"Does Bee really want to marry, my son? Not only that, but if you marry Bee, Will would be her step son, and because she was married to me, then wouldn't that make her Will's step mom already?"

"I don't think that is how it works…" Shelby said.

"Uhhh, well that's how it works here! Let's go! Get on!"

Shelby sighed. "I'll be there in 10." She said. She hung up the phone. She had completely forgotten about the stuff about the One Life server. She looked at the screen and wrote the dates down. "I'll deal with this later." She exited the One Life Modpack and got on to the Avenue Modpack. Having so many series was hard work...


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to add that this was by far one of my favorite chapters to write. Not only because #Jizzie, but also because this was the first chapter that wasn't a Cat Emporium chapter that was actually interesting. I rewrote this chapter probably about 6 times before I was completely satisfied with it. It still isn't perfect but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lizzie, do you want to record a One Life episode with me?" Joel asks her.

"Joel… I don't really want to do One Life…"

"Lizzie, you haven't even tried to record One Life in a week and a half! This isn't like you, you normally get on at least every few days to just check in and stuff."

"I just don't want to get on is all. Don't worry about it." She said. "Anyways, Stacy wanted to record some build battle with me. I am due to get on in about an hour, and I don't want to be late."

"Why are you making excuses? We both know Stacy doesn't play on Minecraft servers for her channel."

"Joel. I'm sorry, I just don't want to play One Life."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" he yelled. Lizzie looked at him is shock.

"Joel, are you ok?" Joel looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"Joel… You need to calm down some. Have some tea." She handed him a cup of tea she had just finished brewing. He took it and sipped at it. He felt himself calming down.

"Is it about your birthday?"

"What?"

"Everyone forgot. Are you upset?"

"No Joel. I'm fine. Look, how about you do your video and I'll make dinner tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll bake something and try to cook something, and if that doesn't work, I'll just order some takeout. It'll be fine. Just go record." He nodded, finishing his tea. He was about to wash the cup but Lizzie took it from him. "I'll deal with it."

"Thanks," he said, "for everything."

"Go." She laughed. Joel ran upstairs. Lizzie washed his cup.

Lizzie smiled and got her phone. She looked up easy recipes that make yummy food. She settled on making a simple lasagna meant for beginners. "I hope this works out well." She said to herself, she got to work putting it together. She stood back and looked at her creation.

"Well, it looks pretty good, let's put it in the oven then…" She put it in the oven. "Finally, I can work on something I want to make." She said with a sigh of relief. She got out a ton of ingredients. "Cookies."

* * *

Joel got his stuff set up and began recording. After doing an intro, he told them what he wanted to do. "As you guys know, Lizzie hasn't made a One Life episode in a week and a half. What you don't know is, normally she will get on One Life like every other day to check on things, strip mine, and prepare for videos. She hasn't even gotten on the server. I know for a fact though that quite a few people here have gotten her presents for belated birthday presents, but she hasn't made a video on them yet. I think she might be waiting for everyone to give her a present, so I'm going to be giving her a present now." Joel said, he felt very cleaver. Even if Lizzie said she didn't want presents on One Life, she probably did. Joel got to work.

"Lizzie has many pets, many resources, and much protection, but what she doesn't have is a train station. That is right guys, I'm building her train station. Normally I would do this on stream, but I'm only going to do the start of it, not finish it yet." He explained. He got to work, building a pink version of his own train station, but near Lizzie's house. He finished it and put a sign on it "Work In Progress."

"We can finish off this in the next stream, but that is it for this episode of One Life guys, make sure to leave a like and a comment if you did enjoy this video. I'll see you guys another time, Goodbye." He ended his video. He could smell dinner already.

"Smells good, must be nearly done." He said to himself. "If it tastes as good as it smells, Lizzie has done an amazing job." All of a sudden he was falling. He screamed.

* * *

Lizzie just had to wait until the lasagna was done and she could put the cookies in the oven. She sat down at the table and put her hands on her heads. "I hate lying to him. Why am I? He is upset for me hiding things from him. This isn't a good way to have a relationship. Why am I even lying anyways? Because something on the server threatened me? Because I could get banned?" She asked herself.

She sighed. "It isn't worth it. I need to tell him. I can't keep lying. Besides, One Life is nearly over anyways. It is fine if I'm banned early. I need to come clean." She had made up her mind. "I'll tell him at dinner."

All of a sudden she heard a scream. It sounded loud and slightly girly. It must be Joel! She thought to herself. She ran up the stairs and came into his room. "Joel! Are you ok?"

"Lizzie!" An all-too-familiar warning came up on Joel's screen. It was the same warning she had received only a week and a half ago.

* * *

Lizzie burst into Joel's room, "Joel! Are you ok?" Her concerned face gave way to confusion at the sight of Joel's screen.

"Lizzie! What ever happened to knocking?"

"Joel, you screamed. What happened?" Joel could tell she already had an idea.

"I think you know." He said, not knowing if he should be shocked or upset. "Is this why you weren't on One Life all week?" He asked, gesturing to the screen. Lizzie looked at the floor.

* * *

"Yes," Lizzie confessed, she looked at her feet. He read her like a book. She looked up to see him having a mixed face of confusion and upsetness.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" She asked after a few moments. He took a deep breath in and got up from his chair. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug, showing he forgave her and didn't blame her for keeping this a secret. Lizzie knew everything was going to be okay now, she didn't need to be stressed out about not telling anyone because now Joel shared her secret. "Whoever did this is going to pay." He told her. Lizzie sighed in relief. All of a sudden, the smoke alarms went off.

"Ahh!" They both screamed.

"Oh my gosh! The lasagna!" Lizzie yelled, she burst out the room and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"It did smell good, before it was burned." Joel said trying to comfort her.

"I tried…" She sighed. "On the bright side though, we get Chinese food!" Lizzie said happily. She thought that the lasagna making would have been the hard part. She never had any real problems with leaving things in the oven for too long. "Also, while you were off getting the takeout, I was making…" She opened the microwave. In it was a plate full of cookies. She had hidden them in the microwave so she could surprise Joel.

"Oh yay! Let's just relax tonight. We can deal with One Life in the morning." Joel said. The two sat down and ate their dinner. Lizzie was the happiest she had been all week, and Joel was too, seeing Lizzie with so much less stress. _I guess that secret really made her worry, he thought to himself. I should have tried to help before now, but it is too late for that. We will find out what is going on together._


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Scott. What are you doing online?" Mariel asks. Scott had just joined the server, Mariel had been strip mining for a little bit of time now.

"Just going to Meghan's shop to AFK Fish. Have to get some stuff for a video I've been planing." Mariel's screen showed his message.

"Ok, I'm just strip mining, so I don't need to sleep, it is brightly lit up down here." She replied.

"Alright, if you change your mind you can text me. I will have my phone on me, but I'm going to be editing today's video." He said in the chat.

"Ok." She replied, then she went back to strip mining.

After around an hour of mining, she went back to her house to store the stuff she got on her trip. She opened up a chest and began to store some stuff. Suddenly, a message appeared on her screen telling her that she had been kicked, and "Tell no one of this. Don't get on the server. You WILL be ban if you fail to listen to this message. Please make sure to get on the server at October 20, 1:30 PM BST. Not before, and don't be late."

"What the heck?" She went back to server list. "This has got to be a prank." She said. She got back on the server. She was in a yellow themed jail cell. She started looking around in confusion when another kick message appeared.

"If you get on again you WILL be banned. Do not get on the server again. Last warning."

"What the heck Scott!" She picked up her phone and called him.

* * *

Scott's phone was ringing. It was Mariel, she must want him to sleep.

"Hello?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"What the heck Scott! Stop blackmailing me! And _stop using admin powers!_ " Mariel sounded really annoyed.

"What do you mean? I'm not using admin, and I'm certainly _not_ blackmailing you to do anything!" Scott said defending himself, what was she _talking_ about?

"Don't think I'm stupid. You were the only other person on the server _and_ the only person with admin panel. Stop kicking me!"

"Let me see." He said, running upstairs. "Mariel, it just says in the chat you left the server!"

"I was kicked!"

"Mariel… Calm down some, it is ok. What happened?"

"You kicked me is what happened! You will be kicked off of the server for this Scott!"

"What?"

"Unfriendliness."

"Mariel, you are the one making illogical accusations, here let me send you a photo of my screen." He texted her a photo of it saying she got off, got on, and got off again.

"Let me show you mine then!" She said. She sent him a picture of a kick screen warning her to stay off the server.

"Mariel. I'll look into it."

"You had better. I was putting my diamonds away!" She hung up.

"What. Just. Happened?" Scott asked himself. He turned his computer off and went to make dinner.


	12. Chapter 12 (Cat Emporium Chapter!)

"Nicole. Have you those papers for me yet?" The black cat asked. Nicole had stumbled into Moonlight's new office. She had ordered it be built away from the council as she was the new leader.

"No, I-"

"You don't? What are you doing here then?" She interrupted.

"I just got word from my family. My little brother is missing and I need to go help find him." She gulped. "Can I go?"

"Why would I let you go?"

"I wouldn't say anything to them! Even if I did, who would believe me?"

"I would have to come with you. Ugh. Nicole can you tell your brother to be less selfish and not to go missing?" Moonlight said, rolling her eyes.

"Like I could. Pft, you never let me talk to anyone." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That is what I thought." A knock was heard on the door. "Get it." She said to Nicole. Nicole opened the door and a messenger cat came running in.

"What do you want?" Moonlight asked the cat.

"Ma'am! A bunch of cats are gathering in the auditorium. There is word of a dog being captured! They are going to make it fight a group of cats!"

"How interesting, sounds like a good show." Moonlight whispered to herself. "Who's is the dog?"

"Lizzie's dog."

"Which one?"

"Zoey."

"Dang it! Now I have to stop the fight." She said, getting up. "Why are these cats so stupid?"

"We were born into a war…" The messenger pointed out. Moonlight stormed out the door.

"What about me L-Moon-uh-Ma'am?" Nicole asked, stumbling over her words. She looked at her feet in shame.

"Go ahead. I need to deal with this. You have an hour." She said. She pulled Nicole to her and whispered in her ear. "You try anything, and you will end up like the others." Nicole shuttered.

"I'll be good." She said. The messenger cat lead Moonlight away. Nicole ran home. "I hope I don't mess up. They _need_ me to be good. I have to find a way to…" She shut her mouth and ran to her home.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You didn't learn to climb ladders, you just made a staircase to go get news?" Heatherstar asked.

"For the 16th time, yes." Kitty sighed. "By the way, thanks for agreeing to help us Zoey."

"It is no problem. If Lizzie is in danger, I want to help. I was sat down for the entire war last time."

"Well, I'm glad you can help us." Kitty said.

"Yes, it is much appreciated." Thobi added.

"It's time. Are you ready Zoey?" Kitty asks.

"Let's get this show on the road." Zoey said, walking out on stage.

"Let's hope the others are also in position." Tohbi said.

"Go Kitty. Hurry." Heatherstar said. Kitty began running to the opposite side of the emporium.

"Where is Kitty?" Taylor asks.

"Probably on her way." Leo replies. "Thanks for helping us Samuel."

"If my sister is in trouble like you say, then I _have_ to help."

"Are we going to get in trouble for kit napping?" Taylor asks.

"Not if I came by my own free will, and you release me if I ask you to." Samuel said matter of factly.

"You are so smart. How do you _not_ have a mentor?" Leo asks.

"I'm going into a new group of cats that have no adult cats to teach us. We are figuring it out as we go." He explained.

"Guys I'm here." Kitty said, coming out from behind the other cats. They all jumped, and would have screamed if Kitty hadn't put her paws on the two older cat's mouths, and her tail on Samuel's mouth.

"Don't scare us like that!" Leo yelled.

"Pth. Your tail is fluffy." Samuel said, trying to get the fluff out of his face.

"All set?" Kitty asked, ignoring their complaints.

"Yes." Leo replied.

"Good. Let's hope Moonlight takes the bait."

* * *

"Mom!" Nicole yelled. "Where is Samuel?"

"He is missing, we haven't seen him since he went out to play after breakfast, he wasn't here for lunch!"

"He never misses lunch!" Nicole was shocked. "I'll get looking." She ran out. She had ran about 50 blocks when she heard a whisper.

"Nicole." It could have been the breeze, but Nicole didn't think so.

"Who is there?"

"Nicole." The sound was coming from a bush. She walked towards it cautiously. Something grabbed her. She almost screamed but something covered her mouth.

"Samuel?" She asked in shock. She looked around and saw three other cats. "Wait… I know you guys. You were the ones questioning were the leaders were-" She slapped her paw over her mouth.

"Yeah. We know you know something."

"Leo! Be nice!" One of the cats said, slapping the rude one.

"Kitty is right! Be nice."

"Hi Nicole, I'm Kitty. This is Taylor," she said pointing to another female cat, "and this _rude_ tom is Leo."

"You're the one who would spy on the over world for us, right?" Nicole asked, addressing the one known as "Kitty."

"Yes, I am." she responded.

"I can't tell you about the leaders. I don't know anything." She said in a commanding voice, though she was very nervous. "Come on Samuel, mom and dad are very worried."

"Nicole, are you ok? You aren't yourself." Samuel told her.

"We can protect you from Moonlight, but we need your help. We know something bad is going on. Please." Kitty said.

Nicole took a deep breath in and out. "Fine, if Moonlight hurts my family though, I will destroy you." She said. "Where do I start. Probably after the meeting right? I only have half an hour. Let's get to someplace safer."

"We have you covered." Taylor said. "Let's go."

"Wait, Samuel has to come with us." Nicole said.

"Really?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah. Ok, Taylor was it? Lead the way."


End file.
